mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Podoboo
Podoboos are fireball-like creatures/enemies that are commonly found in castles in the Super Mario series. They jump out of the lava in random spots of the level. Contact with a podoboo will cause Mario or Luigi to take one damage, losing all power-ups. In the Yoshi's Island series, Yoshi can swallow the Podoboos and gain limited fire breath. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, they can be defeated by using the Ice Flower. Podoboo made its debut Super Mario Bros.. Podoboos also appear in the Mario Kart series. In more recent games, Podoboos will do a flip before landing back in the lava, and resemble a roundish jellyfish/octopus rather than just a fireball. Similar enemies called Embers from the Paper Mario series replace Podoboos as enemies in certain levels. ''Mario Party'' series Podobos appear in a majority of the Mario Party games. They appear in mini-games as obstacles that the characters must avoid. They also appear as decorations on the board maps. Podoboos' biggest role in the Mario Party series is an appearance as a capsule in Mario Party 5 and an orb in Mario Party 6. Item Appearances * Bubble Capsule - Three Podoboos will form a circle around a character and propel them ten spaces forward by burning them, bypassing any stars and board events. The character will also lose any capsules they are carrying when this capsule is used. * Podoboo Orb - Podoboo creates a roadblock on the boards, causing any characters that pass them to lose ten coins. Board Appearances * Bowser's Nightmare - Podoboos appear as flames for the torches that are scattered around the board. * Goomba's Booty Boardwalk - When the Bowser Space is activated, Podoboos will attack the player at Bowser's command. Mini-game Appearances * Hot Rope Jump - The Podoboos will form a giant chain in this mini-game and start rotating it in a clockwise fashion. The characters must jump over the Podoboo chain in order to avoid being burned. The more rotations the character completes, the faster the rope will move. In Mario Party 2, Hot Rope Jump returns, except the Podoboos start out as small blue Podoboos and change into orange Podoboos as the mini-game progresses. * Treadmill Grill - The characters are on a giant treadmill-type grill that is surrounded by blue colored Podoboos. The objective of the mini-game is to avoid touching the Podoboos that appear on the edge of the grill. As the mini-game progresses, orange Podoboos will start to wander around the grill, seeking out characters to attack. * All Fired Up - The characters are transported into an enclosed room that is full of tiny Podoboos. The Podoboos will start to create chains, shapes, and other designs that the characters must avoid. * Eye Sore - Podoboos as an obstacles the characters must avoid in this mini-game while trying to circle around Mr. I. If a character makes contact with a Podoboo, then they will be burned and unable to move for a few seconds. * Daft Rafts - The night time version of this rafts contains Podoboos rather than Spinies. If a character touches one of the Podoboos, they are automatically eliminated. Gallery Podoboo pic 1.jpg|A Podoboo from the first game and a Podoboo drawing podoboo 1.jpg|The Podoboo in the older games podoboo pic 2.png|A Podoboo from SSMB PodobooSMG2.png|A Podoboo from Super Mario Galaxy 2. podoboo wii.png|A Podoboo from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Lava Bubble Mario.png|Mario as a Podoboo de:Lava Blub Category:Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels Enemies Category:Super Mario World Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. U Category:Enemies Category:Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Species Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:Cappy's Captures Category:Fire Creatures